


En la utopía.

by Alienkawa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanHun, Español | Spanish, M/M, SeYeol, Wedding Fluff, chanse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienkawa/pseuds/Alienkawa
Summary: Las bodas son como una cuesta arriba. El punto es caer sobre las flores.Una danza, la melodía y los pasos arrastrados de pronto apresurados.





	En la utopía.

— Estás por llorar — acusa, mirando a Chanyeol desenvolverse como si el peso del mundo cayese en sus hombros. Los brazos de Sehun raptan hasta allí.

Lento balanceo de cuerpos.

— Claro que no — contesta Chanyeol, un tono de mal actuado escepticismo.

Lenta música los envuelve, dulcemente cayendo cual nieve.

Sehun tiene esa cara se que no le cree nada, pero conteniendo una sonrisita ligera; que destila cariño como si en cualquier momento estuviera por ahuecar sus mejillas por simplemente necesidad de consolarlo, de tocarlo aún más.

Chanyeol cierra los ojos y lo sostiene de la cintura con fuerza, negando con la cabeza mientras aprieta una gran sonrisa.   
Sehun se ríe por la tontería, porque Chanyeol se está reprimiendo tanto que cuando explote casi no habrá como pararlo. 

Pasos arrastrados, abrumado el alrededor que de todas formas permanecen atentos en otro lado. Ellos pasan desapercibidos.

— No seas idiota —  dice Sehun. Chanyeol lo mira directo, casi incrédulo —,  _hyung_ — añade, para sonar un poquito más formal. Continúa —: Si quieres llorar hazlo. Está bien, ella se ve hermosa.   
Sehun dedica un momento la mirada a la novia, metros más allá siendo por completo el centro de atención. Sehun no sabe mucho sobre vestidos de boda o prendas femeninas en sí, pero absolutamente es consciente que la novia con su gran vestido blanco junto a una sonrisa encantadora es tan deslumbrante que casi obtiene luz propia.   
Se siente agradable.

Sehun se vuelve, los ojos chispean. Chanyeol viste un traje negro, tan adulto, mientras sonríe apenado, tan niño. Él podría morirse ahora mismo de puro amor.

— No, no. Tengo que ser fuerte — dice Chanyeol con algo similar a convicción. Tambaleante convicción.

Sehun se muere de la risa, flojito. Se endereza y antes de alejarse alisa la tela sobre los hombros de Chanyeol, una sutil caricia deslizándose como agua. 

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser fuerte? — pregunta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.   
Cree firmemente que es inútil contener tanto sentimiento que suele acarrear un llanto pues, después de todo, llorar de felicidad es de las cosas más bonitas de la vida. De ello no hay de qué avergonzarse.

— Porque sí. Es la boda de mi hermana, no puedo perder la compostura.

— Eres un idiota. Y un dramático.

Chanyeol pone su perfecto rostro de niño regañado. Cálido el interior de Sehun. 

— ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Acelerados, de pronto, los latidos del corazón.

— No.

— Sehunnie  — pide enseguida Chanyeol, similar a un doloroso ruego.

Más risitas suyas (está por derretirse en cualquier momento). Luego serena, dos pares de ojos encontrados. Sucede que se apaga la música sin hacerlo, sumidos en la burbuja, su mundo, su mirada.

— No tienes que pedirlo.

Y así, como si fuese la última gota de agua en el desierto, Chanyeol reacciona al instante, ansioso de rodear a Sehun, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro mientras lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas. Deja escapar un leve llanto. Sehun acaricia su gran espalda, una y otra vez, arriba hacia abajo, suave, abajo hacia arriba, dedos tocando la melodía.

La duración es efímera, sin embargo es suficiente para deshacer el torbellino y regresar, tranquilamente, a la realidad.

— Estoy orgulloso. Tal vez será una tontería, pero me llena de felicidad.

Él entiende cada palabra. Percibe la alegría por haber ayudado aunque sea un mínimo.   
Espera la calma.

— ¿Me acompañas? — pide, después de unos segundos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Chanyeol ya lo está tomando de la mano, dispuesto. Con la otra se pasa el dorso limpiándose los ojos.

— A tomar aire. Aún luces al borde del llanto. — Sehun tira para ir.

— No, no — Chanyeol lo detiene, acercándole de vuelta —. Luego podremos irnos. Está por terminar el baile.

— Entonces deberíamos estar prestando atención. No es nuestra boda,  _hyung_. — La respuesta se escurre por si sola, una cosquilla en la garganta, sintiéndose de pronto en la utopía de un futuro incierto.   
Él no ha querido desviar el tema por allí, pero gran parte no es su culpa. Sino de Chanyeol, que luce tan hermoso, que lo busca y se ríe en los momentos menos propicios. Sobre todo cuando suena una melodía de boda mientras están encerrados en su momento de intimidad.

 _Uh_.

— Sehun — escucha, espesa miel en los oídos.

Él alza la mirada.   
— Tú me has pedido bailar — se defiende. De repente una tensión de aquello no dicho.

— No es estrictamente un baile, pero sí. Necesitaba un momento juntos antes de la dispersión.

La tensión hecha cenizas.

— Sabes que me quedaré hasta el final.

— Pero es distinto.

Sehun aprieta los labios.

— Lo sé.

—  _Ah_ , casi me haces disculparme — vago resoplido. Sehun, por hoy, se deja endulzar. O esa es la mentira que se dice.

— Deja de preocuparte, la peor parte ya pasó. — Se refiere a Chanyeol cantando frente a todos, frente a su hermana.

— ¿Cómo estuve? — Dos grandes y curiosos ojos sobre él.

Sehun se da un momento, fingiendo pensar muchísimo; la vista en techo, como rebuscando en su mente, y un dedo golpeando su barbilla. Es un tonto.   
Chanyeol muerde su propia sonrisa, cada vez más incrédulo. Son dos tontos. Él intenta mantener su personaje de modo que contiene el burbujeo, sereno, y sin embargo con absoluta verdad declara:

— Estuviste increíble.

Chanyeol parpadea.

— ¿Sabes qué? Vamos.

—  _Mmh_.

Sehun se deja llevar, tragándose el desconcierto e ignorando los cuerpos que chocan al andar con rapidez inconsciente. Hasta que llegan a destino.

— ¿En serio, el baño? — No obstante cierra la puerta, muy de acuerdo.

El baño da un saludo silencioso. Es grande, claro y limpio.

— Es el único lugar donde hay calma — justifica Chanyeol y rápidamente viene hacia él.   
Sehun lo detiene poniendo una mano en su estómago o será un caos.

— Sólo un minuto — avisa entonces, pues van a matarlos al primer descuido en que los descubran casi escondiéndose y la única respuesta a conocer sería que se necesitan el uno a otro de una manera tan inconmensurable que incluso cuando intentan pasar cada segundo juntos no es suficiente. Mas solo queda resignarse, pues si bien a veces las ocupaciones no son más importantes sí son obligatorias.

Chanyeol deja escapar una sonrisa gigante, de esas muy propias en él.

— Sólo un mi... — Sehun no le deja terminar la tontería, repetir la oración, irrumpiendo con un ansiado beso.

Chanyeol acude con la misma rapidez, fundiéndose de modo tal que Sehun es aplastado contra la puerta; un golpe, un quejido y una abierta risa que desaparece en la garganta ajena.

Ojos que se cierran pero los colores persisten ahí, dulces y esponjosos.  
Se besan, por lo tanto, con el tiempo rasguñando sus nucas.

Sesenta segundos: Chanyeol pasa el brazo por su espalda baja.

Cincuenta segundos: Sehun decide que es mejor ladear el rostro, profundizando el beso que desciende despacio y húmedo.

Cuarenta segundos: Chanyeol permite el encuentro suave de lenguas, apretando más y más el cuerpo con su brazo mientras el libre busca apoyo contra la puerta.

Treinta segundos: Sehun tantea desde el abdomen y el pecho hacia los hombros de Chanyeol, igual al baile, y aprieta reprimiendo todos los suspiros que de todas formas Chanyeol se traga.

Veinte segundos: la flama se convierte en una llama inmensa devoradora del tiempo, tal así que se funden como sea posible a pesar que el beso es una ola de lentitud, del cariño más sincero que se expresa en la intimidad. Sus pechos están tan apegados que duele. Pero alejarse costará aún más.

Diez segundos: es la adrenalina a pasos de alcanzar la meta. Es la arena deslizándose en el reloj, es el último rasguño, los últimos pétalos de la primavera.   
Chanyeol lo sostiene de la mandíbula, plantando el último beso; apretado, amoroso y lento como el infierno.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno... y un poco más.

Finalmente, Chanyeol se aleja. Luce alborotado, sonriente y hermoso. Sehun debe estar hecho un desastre. Inhala y exhala buscando la calma.   
Le pican los labios.

— Serás un buen esposo.

Una pausa, Sehun estático. Corriente atraviesa su cuerpo.   
Él se percibe agitado, tambaleante e inocente porque, diablos, no esperaba algo así. Además acaban de quitarse el aliento por lo que aún está medio fundido.  
Mira sus pies, mezclados todos sus pensamientos. Y entonces llega la sonrisa. Chanyeol corresponde cuando regresa la mirada. Son pequeñitas, pero tan sinceras como avergonzadas.

— Tú también — declara, inesperado. En efecto, Chanyeol es una cómica estatua sorprendida. — Tú también lo serás — insiste. Independientemente de lo que depare el futuro, Sehun está seguro. No sabe todo lo que podrá pasar, pero, sea lo que quiera, irá a ello riendo(*).

Él futuro no es manejable, pero aquí y ahora Chanyeol es todo suyo, todo el aire que respira y la felicidad completa en la cuesta arriba que, al final, sea como fuere, hoy, días, semanas, años más tarde o cuando termine la boda, van a volver encontrarse.

Siempre, encontrándose.

Chanyeol se acomoda la corbata, tan sonriente.    
Sehun lo mira hacer, tan enamorado.

**Author's Note:**

> (*)Alusión a Moby Dick.  
> Olvidé publicar la historia por acá, nada nuevo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Cuentas pobres pero de contacto directo:
> 
> wattpad: @a-lienkawa  
> twitter: @shixxiumin


End file.
